The Parents I thought I never had
by PadmeSkywalker
Summary: Harry looks in the Mirror of Erised and sees his parents. What if Lily and James got a chance to speak to their son and Harry got a chance to talk to his parents for the first time? Please read and review!


Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns it all!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat in front of the Mirror of Erised. He saw his parents staring back at him. They were smiling and looked upon him with much affection. Harry noticed that his mother was very beautiful and, although it was very dark, he could see his own green eyes in hers. He saw that he got his hair and his glasses from his father, who looked very handsome. Harry stood up never taking his eyes off the mirror. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes just for a second they would be gone just like when he was a baby. His parents were still smiling but his mother had put her hand on Harry's shoulder again. Well it was on his reflection's shoulder. He wished that for just one moment he could feel his mother's hand. Harry wanted more than anything in the world was just to hug his parents and tell them that he loved them. He wanted to hear their voices, he wanted to feel loved, to feel like he belonged.  
  
Suddenly Harry's father gave his reflection a pat on the head as his mother blew a kiss good-bye. Then they were gone.  
  
"No don't go!" Harry yelled banging his hands on the mirror. "Please Mum! Please Dad! Don't leave me!! Please come back!!"  
  
Harry slumped down to the cold floor and tears made little streams on his cheeks. He cried and begged for his parents to come back, but the mirror stayed empty. Harry tried to call them, and tried to imagine them in the mirror but nothing worked. Lily and James Potter were gone.  
  
Harry quietly went back to his room. Ron was snoring and mumbling something in his sleep. Harry put away the invisibility cloak and climbed into bed. He wiped the last of his tears with his sleeve and sadly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry found himself in a strange place. It was a house but one he had never been in before. He walked down the hallway although he didn't know where he was going. He came to a tiny kitchen and saw a woman at the sink. Her back was turned so Harry walked over to see who she was. He walked quietly so he wouldn't startle her. Harry walked right next to the woman and saw it was his mother!  
  
Harry held his arms out and tried to grab her in a hug but he went right through her.  
  
"Mom?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of her face. But she didn't see him. His mother turned from the sink and Harry saw that she was kind of fat. Meanwhile his mother was setting the table for two. Then Harry heard the front door close.  
  
"Lily?" came a voice from the other room.  
  
"In the kitchen James!" his mother yelled.  
  
Harry's father, James Potter, entered the kitchen and gave his wife a big kiss. Lily wrapped her arms around her husband glad he was home.  
  
"How was work?" Lily asked as she set some forks and knives.  
  
"Oh the usual boring work day I suppose. Smells really good in here," James replied making his way to the stove. He lifted the cover off one of the pots but Lily closed it quickly.  
  
"Don't you touch that mister! I won't let you spoil your appetite," Lily said pushing him away from the food.  
  
James rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So how's the little one?" he asked patting her stomach gently.  
  
"Just fine. I expect him to come any day now," Lily replied putting her hand over James'.  
  
"You shouldn't say 'him' Lily because it might be a girl."  
  
"It's going to be a boy," Lily said as if she knew it for a fact.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"A mother can sense these things."  
  
"Well you still shouldn't do it because you might be wrong," James protested.  
  
"Alright, fine. Ready to eat?"  
  
"You bet, I'm starving!" James said grabbing his plate.  
  
Lily laughed and took her husband's plate. Sometimes he still acted like child but that's why Lily loved him so much.  
  
Harry watched all this in amazement. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was actually seeing what life was like when his parents were alive. He was guessing that the 'little one' they were referring to was himself. But he was still sad that they could not see him. But he shrugged the feeling off, at least he got to see them again.  
  
Lily was was fixing their plates when she dropped the spoon in her hand and leaned against the counter. She was breathing heavily. James jumped up and ran over to her side.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" he asked, worry masked his face.  
  
"It's time!" she said between pains.  
  
"It's time?!" James repeated. "Okay, don't panic. We gotta go to the hospital. Don't worry Lily, you'll be fine," James got his wife to lean on him as they made their way to the door. Harry followed.  
  
Harry followed them out the door but was surrounded in a bright light. He was transported to a different place. Once the light faded away he saw he was in a waiting room. After his eyes adjusted he looked around. He saw a young Sirius Black pacing back in forth. Every few seconds he would stop, look at the clock, then continue pacing. In a chair he saw a young Remus Lupin sitting patiently. He also looked at the clock but not like Sirius.  
  
"Sirius will you sit down before you make a hole in the floor!" Remus said to his nervous wreck of a friend.  
  
"I can't help it Remus! Any moment now I'm going to be a godfather and you are telling me to sit?!" Sirius yelled as he continued pacing.  
  
"You don't have to yell! I bet James is even calmer than you and he's going to be a father!"  
  
Sirius ignored his friend and looked at the clock. "How long have they been in there?"  
  
"About five or six hours I think," Remus answered calmly.  
  
"Five or six hours?! How long does it take to have a baby?!" Sirius said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, that poor child. Having you as it's godfather will be quite an adventure," Remus said shaking his head.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at his godfather. All this fuss over simple Harry. He wondered if his godfather was alive somewhere. But found it hard to believe. He was proabably killed by Voldemort soon after his parents or he would have been sent to him as a baby.  
  
Another 20 minutes passed by and Sirius looked like he was about to burst. His pacing had slowed and he still looked at the clock every few seconds. Finally James came in. Remus jumped up and Sirius stopped pacing.  
  
"It's a boy!!!" James smiled.  
  
Sirius looked like he was about to faint but gave his best friend a big hug. Remus also did the same.  
  
"Congratulations James," Remus smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Congrats James. What did ya name him??" Sirius asked. He had recovered quickly.  
  
"Harry James Potter," James said proudly.  
  
"Can we see him?" Sirius asked eagerly. He couldn't wait to hold his godson.  
  
"Later, the nurses are cleaning him up. I've got to check on Lily. See you guys later!" James said, still smiling.  
  
Harry followed his father down the hall and into the hospital room where his mother was. She was holding her son. She looked exhausted but extremely happy.  
  
"Hey you," James said softly placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back. "I told you it would be a boy," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah," James grinned.  
  
Harry looked at his parents and smiled. "I love you guys," he whispered.  
  
"We love you to son," a voice said from behind him. Harry spun around and saw his parents standing before him.  
  
They looked exactly as he saw them in the mirror. The hospital was gone. It was only the three Potters standing.  
  
"Mum.Dad? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, I missed you," Lily said running to Harry with open arms. She embraced him in a warm and loving hug. "Oh my little boy how you've grown!!" she exclaimed.  
  
James hugged Harry too, that is after Lily let go. Harry started crying. Lily wiped his tears away.  
  
"Please don't cry Harry. You'll make me cry!" she said smiling.  
  
"I can't help it mum. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you!" Harry said between sobs.  
  
James kneeled next down to his wife and son. "Harry, we are very proud of you!"  
  
"Yes we are," Lily said. "We wanted to see you too son. It's hard watching you grow knowing we can't be there physically but always remember that we are watching over you and that we love you very much," Lily finished with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too," Harry smiled.  
  
"Now we have to go," Lily whispered sadly.  
  
"No! You just got here!" Harry protested.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but we have to. I love you," James hugged his son tightly and shed a few tears. "Good luck with Quidditch!" he whispered.  
  
"Thanks, love you Dad."  
  
Lily hugged and kissed her son. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay here forever and be with Harry but she knew that was impossible.  
  
"Good-bye my little boy. Be careful playing Quidditch and remember to work hard at your studies. I love you so much!!" she said as she gave Harry one last squeeze.  
  
"I love you too Mum. I'll make you proud," Harry smiled.  
  
"We're already proud, proud that you have come this far. Proud that you Harry are our son. Never forget that," James said patting his son's shoulder.  
  
Lily blew a kiss and James waved. Together they walked until they were gone. Lily turned back once and whispered, "Good-bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Mum," Harry whispered back.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was back in his room. The sun would be coming up soon, for the sky was a grayish color and it was still pretty dark. Ron was still snoring. Harry turned back over. "Good night Mum. Good night Dad." Then he drifted back to sleep smiling. 


End file.
